Sweet Emotion
by L.M.MacLean
Summary: Scenes I write about the Twilight saga, or what I wish would happen. Horrible at summaries...just read.
1. College

**Twilight**

1. COLLEGE

The wind blew against my face, a harsh sting that bit against my nose, ears and eyelids. I exhaled heavily. Frustrated with myself, I started to walk faster; the wind now biting at my legs through the flimsy material of my old jeans. Edward had said that I was a magnet for danger - what good would it do to be walking alone at night, unprotected? Not that Forks was a dangerous city; in fact, it might do this secluded place some good if there was a little danger now and then.

Forcing my eyes shut, my mind drifted to last night.

"Bella, college would be the last, and probably the best, human memory that you'll have. Why would you want to pass that up?" Edward said softly, calmly as always.

"You were changed before you could experience college...how would you know?" I said quietly and carefully, not intending to hurt his feelings. I knew that the subject of his changing touchy.

Edward let out a wary sigh. He hesitated. "I know, but every normal human you meet says college was the best time of their life,"

"You promised me after graduation," I probed, hoping he would feel guilty and give in.

Immediately I took back what I hoped, realizing that I would never want to hurt Edward. An image of what Jane did to him in Italy came to mind, and I cringed.

He sighed for the second time that night. I curled my fingers more securely over his hand, an unconcious gesture.

Another burst of cold wind blew my thoughts back into reality. I realized I was halfway down the Cullen's long, winding driveway. The wall of green greeted me from either side of the drive, and I could just barely see the clearing that was the Cullen's front lawn. I knew what was waiting for me at the huge mansion that was their home. College buzz. Of course, he would go with me wherever I went, which was slightly comforting. The University of Southern Alaska was up for grabs, and was within reach of my microscopic college fund. However, a few months ago, when Edward was forcing me to apply to colleges, Dartmouth was among them. A few weeks ago, I got an acceptance letter back. I was in shock. Of course, the tuition was not in my budget, but it was in Edward's. I refused to let him pay for anything. Even for holidays and birthdays, I only reluctantly took his gifts, which he says he never buys with money.

Just as I was walking up the brick path to the front door, a faint, yellow light flipped on. Shit. I didn't want him to know I was there until I knocked on the door. Edward would be furious that I walked the five miles to get to his house - but I had to. He wouldn't have come over tonight. He always says that I need at least a day to myself - he doesn't realize that a day to myself would be useless, as it would be spent wishing I was with him.

"Bella," I heard him hiss. "What are you doing here?" even in annoyance, his voice resembled an angels: he spoke each word with perfect diction. Every time I saw him, it was like it was the first time. I was amazed everyday at how beautiful he was...and amazed at what I, an average human, looked like next to him. Each time I thought this, I felt ashamed and guilty, as Edward always said that "beautiful" was a complete and utter understatement to describe me.

"I came to see you," I said back, loudly; ignoring his obvious hope to keep things quiet. He put a finger to his perfectly carved lips, lips that looked as if they were carved of marble, a masterpiece...

I neared the two steps that he was standing on. "I missed you," he said softly, all anger lost in his voice.

His hard, icy arms embraced me, pulling me into his chest. I sighed in content at the familiarity. I looked up into his butterscotch orbs as his face neared mine, his eyes boring into mine for what seemed like a minutes. He brought his face closer to mine; his lips, cold as ice, brushed against mine. Seconds past, and his lips starting to move with mine. I could taste his sweet breath, and I sighed into the kiss. His hands moved from the small of my back to the back of my head, curling around my hair, bringing my face closer to his, making the kiss deeper. I could hear the low rumble of a growl deep in his chest, his lips slightly parting. I couldn't help my whimpering as he abruptly ended the kiss; pulling away from me. "Bella," he murmured, his voice husky.

I sighed. "I see you haven't changed your mind,"

"It's for your own good...I wouldn't be able to control myself, Bella, it's..." he stopped his own sentence, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm sorry,"

"It's...fine," I hesitated. "Is Alice home?"

"No...they're all out hunting," he said reluctantly, his face unreadable; his eyes watching mine.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? And why didn't you join them?" I asked.

"Wasn't hungry," he said immediately, turning for the door. In a flash, the door was wide open. "Come in, come in, m'lady," he urged.

Once inside, I took in the beautiful house once more. I had only been inside the Cullen's home a few times. The warm colors, the piano, the huge glass wall, and the shiny hardwood floors; it was all so inviting.

"Okay," I said, turning on my heel. "_Really,_why didn't you go with them?"

Edward chuckled. "What? Are you disappointed that I didn't?" He raised his eyebrows now. Though his were perfectly sculpted.

I snorted. "Hardly,"

"Seriously, I wasn't hungry...I actually went hunting last night," he said, taking a seat on the huge, comfortable looking couch. He eyed the seat next to him. Of course, I sat next to him. His arms immediately engulfed me, pulling me onto his lap. He cupped my face in his hands, and I was forced to look at him. His eyes, playful, met mine.

"So why exactly did you come to see me?" he asked humorously.

I blushed, looking down, breaking the strong gaze. "I missed you," I said with more confidence in my voice than I expected.

"But today is Bella day," he said. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at how childish "Bella day" sounded.

"Bella day is useless to me, you know that," I said, my voice thick with annoyance, as if I was scolding a child for the seventeenth time that day.

He sighed. "I wish it wasn't...normal humans need some time to themselves," his eyes seemed distant.

"And since when was I considered normal?" I teased. "Besides, I won't be human for long."

His eyes narrowed. His eyes scorched beneath his eyelashes, burning into mine. "You know I don't like that idea, Bella..." he breathed.

"Ugh," I said, rearranging myself on his lap. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

He chuckled. At least he thought my frustration was amusing.

"What did you plan on doing with me at two in the morning?" he asked, humor in his voice.

I tried to suppress a smile. "A lot of things," I said, blushing up at him. A flicker of emotions played on his face. Confusion, realization and then dissaproval.

"Bella," he started.

"I know, I know..." I sighed.

We had made a promise. We wouldn't make love until after we got married. I tried not to flinch at the word. It only seemed fair that he give me what I want in turn for what he wanted. I felt bad, though. It wasn't as if marriage was hell, it was supposed to be a very happy event. I wasn't lying to myself, though. I couldn't picture myself with anybody but Edward. The only thought that made me cringe was getting married so _early._I was only 18, Edward was 17...and he had been for a long time. We both knew his real age, though. I still couldn't believe that I was _engaged._

"_Besides_that?" he broke my concentration.

"Whatever you want, I guess," I said quitely. "have any ideas?"

"Hmm," he looked deep in thought. "Baseball is out of the question, right?" He smirked. I slapped his arm.

"That would be a bad idea...no family or thunderstorms to play with," I laughed.

"Speaking of no family," he said introduction-ally. "we're alone. Imagine the horizons."

"I would be dreaming if you changed your mind about our promise," I said, immediately blushed at my own words. I couldn't believe how desperate I sounded; and dare I say it, _slutty._

His hands brushed against my cheek. "Not exactly,"

My mind raced to a thousand questions after the words escaped his lips.

He noticed my deep concentration, chuckled, and hitched my legs against his hips; standing up.

My mind clicked. We were going for a ride.

It was as if we were flying as he raced up the stairs, until he abruptly stopped. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust, finally revealing his dark room. The leather couch, the new golden bed, millions of CDs, and the glass wall came into view.

"I'm not tired, Edward!" I complained.

He raised his eyebrows. "Who said you were sleeping?"

My heart fluttered. "What, then? I breathed.

He chuckled. "Would you like to dance?"

I rolled my eyes. "You might as well ask me for my death wish."

He smiled. "Come on, you might like it,"

"I've tried it before, and I can tell you whole heartedly that I do not like it," I said stubbornly.

"What if it's classical?" he proposed.

I crossed my arms. "Only if you make me."

"Okay, then," he smiled. He took a step toward me, taking both my hands with his.

I scowled. He smiled.

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

I noticed then that my lullaby was playing in the background. A smile played on my lips, and I suddenly wasn't as reluctant to the idea of dancing.

We started swaying to the music, our feet barely moving from one place.

After a few minutes, Edward said, "It's not so bad, is it?"

"No," I whispered; though I would never tell him that I actually enjoyed it. I layed my head on his shoulder, and I could practically see the huge smile he must've had on his face, one that I shared with him.


	2. Pancakes

**Sweet Emotion**

**2. PANCAKES**

"_True love is something that comes easy__  
__Just one kiss god I swear I want to...__  
__I heard a pin drop and a nervous heartbeat__  
__Have you ever heard me scream I love you?"_

_-"Good Day" – Angels and Airwaves_

You couldn't possibly fathom the amount of happiness I felt when I woke up and realized I was in Edward's room.

Though it wasn't the first time it has happened, it was the first time that he wasn't there when I woke up.

I searched my mind, wondering if he had anything to do on a Saturday morning. But then again, Edward was unpredictable.

Suddenly, I realized that I was laying on the golden bed. He must have moved all the CDs off in order to make room for me. Sure enough, there were his hundreds of CDs, strewn across the carpet. I almost smiled to myself.

The light was streaming in, beckoning me to get up. I pushed the enormous comforter off, and carefully placed my bare feet on the floor.

That's when I saw it. The outfit.

My stomach lurched. Alice.

Why did she have to do things like this? It wasn't like I couldn't wear the same clothes I had gone to bed in. Sure, that was a little gross, but it would be okay just for a little while.

I fingered the tunic. The fabric was plush and, most likely, ridiculously expensive. I didn't know the correct fashion terminology, which Alice often scolded me on, but it looked like this long red sweater dress with short sleeves and a black leather belt. She'd even placed shiny black heels under it.

I almost laughed. I would wear the dress, just because she might be mad if I didn't, but there was no way I was going to wear heels on a Saturday morning. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

I carefully extracted the dress from the hanger, still amazed with the fabric. And Alice.

Just as I was wondering how much clothes Alice could possibly have, I heard the familiar sound of heavy footsteps.

I turned expectantly to the door, and was surprised to see Jacob standing there.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Hey, Bella." He spoke for me. His hands were stuffed in his pocket, and he looked like he really didn't want to be there. The dress was still pressed against me.

His hair was shorter, it seemed. Or maybe he just styled it differently.

God, I haven't seen him in a long time.

"Hey," I said, staring at anything but him. "W-what're you doing here?"

He flinched. "I wanted to talk to you."

"How did you know I was here?" It was amazing that he showed up. I mean, besides the fact that unbelievable vampire stench was every where, but he could barely be civil to the Cullen's.

He gave a dry kind of laugh. "Who are you always with?"

My heart broke a little at that. I stared at the walls as another silent moment passed.

"Jake…we…"

"It's not about that." He interrupted. "Look," he sighed, while taking a small step into Edward's room. "I know we haven't been talking much…but we can't stop ignoring it anymore."

I met his eyes. "Ignoring what? Because I really don't know what's going on." I said, maybe a little too loudly. But it wasn't like everyone downstairs couldn't hear us anyway.

Jake's jaw clenched. "Do you really expect me to just…" he broke off, staring at the ceiling. "I don't want you to think that I left you, Bella." His dark eyes were practically scorching. "I'm not like him."

That was a blow to the stomach. I flinched and stared at the dress again.

"You should go, Jake…" I choked.

He strode forward, mumbling something under his breath. "Bella – " I just closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around me. I was probably 108.9 degrees by now, and I could feel his heartbeat. "I didn't mean it…"

"It's okay," I whispered after a moment. I've been going on as if Edward's…disappearance didn't even happen.

He pulled away from the embrace, still holding on to my shoulders. "What happened?"

"What…what do you mean?" my voice almost cracked. It was weird being this close to Jacob. I'd forgotten how nice it was to have him around.

He stood completely away from me now. "We used to be close. Now…" he shook his head.

I suddenly felt extremely…tired. I blinked a few times, trying to shake off the feeling. "Wow." I whispered, under my breath.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm just…" I sat down on the bed and let out a little laugh. "Really tired."

Jasper appeared in the doorway. Ah, that's why.

"Jasper, could you…stop?" I breathed.

"I did." His face was drawn tightly, his hand gripping the doorway. "You'll feel…better now." Then he practically disappeared out of view.

Err, okay.

I grinned at Jake. "What were you saying?"

He gave one of his huge smiles. That kid must brush a lot.

"Nothing." He reached a hand out to me.

I grabbed it, and he pulled me up to standing position. "No, really," I laughed again. God, I was acting like I was on a serious, serious drug.

Jake sniffed the air. "I think I smell pancakes and…" he furrowed his eyebrows. "The Cullen's don't have a dog, do they?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

I almost laughed at the thought of that. "No." I managed.

"Hmm. Must be Rosalie."

"What?" I blurted.

He looked at me for a second, unaware of what he just said. Then he burst out laughing

He clutched his stomach and said, "Oh, no, I meant…" he laughed again. "She's must've put dog food out."

I tried to suppress my smile. "You're right, it must be her…"

Suddenly Jake's smile disappeared. "I really should go though, Bella. I'm not exactly a welcomed guest."

I smiled just a little, out of sarcasm. "You should at least eat breakfast," I craned my neck up to look at him completely in the face. "After all, we're the only ones who actually eat around here."

He smiled at that, and I guess everything was okay after that. For a little while.

* * *

Rosalie smirked and pointed at a shiny dog bowl once we descended downstairs. It was filled to the rim with dog food.

"Dogs. Eat. On. The. Floor." She stated simply, arms crossed.

Jacob gave a good hearted smile. "I prefer Iams."

She snorted. "You _would._"

Emmett let out a guffaw, and I couldn't help but grin.

But I also I couldn't help but notice that Edward was nowhere in sight.

I cleared my throat, making everybody stop the vampire/werewolf rivalry. Which wasn't what I intended to do.

Rosalie glared. "Um, where's Edward?" I managed.

"He's out with Alice," Carlisle answered. Esme was beside him, carrying a huge stack of pancakes.

I guess that explained why nobody was criticizing what I was wearing. I hadn't put on the dress yet.

"Oh," I eyed the pancakes. "You guys didn't…"

"Yes, we did! Bella, it's my pleasure. You know we're not eating any of it." She gave me a lopsided smile.

I smiled back, but that's when Jake kind of jumped in. And by jumping in, I mean thanking Esme so very much, followed by promptly taking the plate of pancakes.

Emmett laughed. "What a man," he pointed it out. "no fork."

Jacob just smiled and continued shoveling the food into his mouth. I eyed the food, feeling my empty stomach. "Mind saving me one?"

He gave a thumbs up with his free hand. At least he got one good thing out of this visit.

Rosalie groaned and proceeded to make a show of flopping down on the couch that Edward and I had sat on the night before. Or early this morning.

Well, this was going to extremely awkward, what with Jacob being here.

Carlisle was there to save the day. "I've been thinking about our family lately," he said, looking at me. "And decided it has been awhile since we've done anything _together._"

Emmett studied him. "What do you mean? We do everything together except, you know, with certain people." He grinned at Rosalie. She was too pissed off that Jake was here to notice.

Carlisle smiled. "As in an outing." Esme left, saying something about napkins. "How about ice skating?"

There was a respectful silence. "Sure," Jasper spoke up. "I haven't done that since about 1985."

Rosalie laughed a little at that.

Carlisle sighed. Esme came, or more like flew, back into the living room, napkins in tow. Jake could use them.

"It would be a different experience, is all I'm saying." Carlisle said.

"If by that you mean fun, I'm in." Emmett said.

Jasper suddenly sat more stiffly in his seat. "Edward and Alice are back."

"Good! Alice can get everyone dressed." Esme said enthusiastically.

I blushed, and Emmett grinned at me. Of course by 'everyone' she meant me. After all, I was still wearing old jeans, a wife beater and my brown sweatshirt. Everybody else looked gorgeous and pristine.

Rosalie eyed my outfit, making me feel even more self conscious, if that were possible.

A door opened and closed, and there he stood in the doorway. With Jacob right there, standing all awkwardly.

It was weird seeing the two of them so close together. The two most important people in my life. Complete opposites, and they hated each other. Hot and cold.

Edward seemed to be processing something. He glared at Jacob, which caused him to shrug. Then he looked at me.

"Bella?" he asked, seeming pretty surprised. A smile played on his lips.

"Hey," I smiled a little, still aware of how horrible I must have looked.

As if on cue, Alice shrieked. "Why aren't you wearing the dress?"

My blush deepened. Edward brushed his hands, like ice, on my cheek.

I didn't have to answer, because Edward kissed me right then and there. He was definitely excited about something. His lips were eager against mine, my hands clutching the back of his shirt. I had chills throughout my spine, but that's when he pulled away.

Wow. I had forgotten he did that in front of everybody. Alice's voice, like bells, pierced the air. "Well?"

"Oh, um…I forgot." I murmured, embarrassed.

Edward entwined our fingers and shook his head. "Alice, is this really necessary?" He was trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Yes, it is." She practically skipped toward me. "_Thi_s," she fingered my sweatshirt, which was, I admit, a little ratty. "will not do. Come on, Bella." She was already halfway up the stairs before I could reject. Edward laughed.

"I guess this one's for me!" I turned back to see Jacob holding up the last pancake.

"I'll make more," Esme said promptly, fluttering into the kitchen. She really did enjoy cooking, even though she never ate any of it.

"Alice, really-"

"You'll put on the dress whether you like or not, Bella." She said simply.

"Not the shoes," I prompted as we entered the room. The stereo was still playing, as I had forgotten to turn it off when Jake swept me away.

Alice turned. She was already in an adorable black and white dress, glamoured up for the day.

"Bella," she sighed, but smiled. "Could you please? I have something special planned for today."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for all the reviews. I really do apologize for the extremely late update, but I promise that they will be more often as I'm completely trapped in my house for all of winter break! Which truly is a blessing. Please press the little green button, it's what makes my writing tick. :D


End file.
